


A Month of You

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please Kill Me, one month challenge, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Based on a prompt list I've found on Tumblr! I'll mark each day with the challenge of the day.





	1. A-Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Day OTP+ Alphabet Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366966) by uhmmmsweetie. 



_1. **A - Age.**  Do the otp+ plan on spending their lives together? How do they imagine their relationship years from now?_

 

Neither male really thought about how they planned to spend their lives together. Being in the Nightmare realm of the Entity meant that time really didn't have any meaning. As for how they imagined their relationship in the future, they weren't really sure, if they were to be honest. Philip actively sought out ways to possibly escape the Entity's realm while Evan worked for the beast, and what little time they had together between the search and the Trials, they spent together. Philip hoped to find a way out, and when he did, he would beg his love to come with him. Even if they couldn't slide right back into society, they could at least be away, be free, and neither of them would have to kill.

Philip liked to imagine a nice, handmade home by a river. They could fish, hunt for food - or rather, Evan would. He knew how to work bear traps, after all. Which, really, brought up the question of just  _why_ exactly Evan carried them around. Didn't he work in a mine before becoming a killer? Or at least, didn't he order the people in the mine around? Philip wasn't sure exactly as to why the male carried bear traps, but he thought it best to not question it. Back to the topic on hand, Philip imagined a nice little house, just the two of them, maybe even a pet if they could manage to get one somehow. Maybe a stray of some kind, or if one of them was daring enough, perhaps they could sneak into a nearby town or city and break into an animal shelter and snag a pet for each of them to have and care for. Philip remembered really liking cats because of how self efficient they were. Evan would probably snag himself a dog due to their loyalty... or he would try to just tame a wolf so he had a hunting partner.

Evan, on the other hand, imagined going back to the old MacMillan Estate, to rebuild it and possibly rebuild the fortune that his family once had. If not for himself, mainly because he didn't care for riches as long as he had what he needed, then for Philip. He wanted to lavish the male in gifts and presents and overall, he just wanted to make the male happy. He didn't deserve to end up in the Entity's clutches like he did, and really, he wasn't sure why the one willing murder Philip did made him qualify to be one of the Entity's Killers. He would make sure that Philip never wanted for anything, and he would also make damn sure that  _nobody_ would hurt him again.

Perhaps, in the end, if they ever did get out from the Entity's realm, they would find a sort of middle ground to work from.


	2. Bath

2.  **B - Bath.**  The otp+ share a bath or shower, or bathe as in swimming or sunbathing.

 

It wasn't often that Philip and Evan ever had the chance to bathe. Being covered in mud and blood seemed to frighten the Survivors, but at some point or another, the Entity would allow them the chance to clean themselves. It was awful being so filthy, so when they got to bathe, the couple took advantage of it with delight. Especially Philip. He especially didn't care for being so blood caked and mud coated and grimy. He always had Evan scrub at his skin, knowing that the man could not only tell better when he was perfectly clean, but he also didn't hold back in scrubbing his bark-like skin raw. It was really the only way that Philip could really feel like he was getting as clean as could be. It wouldn't until after Philip was clean that Evan would allow the male to return the favor.

Evan always got so caked in blood, and it didn't really help that those jagged pieces of metal always made it a little harder for Philip to clean the male without hurting him too terribly. Evan said that they were from the Entity, but Philip was pretty sure some of the metal pieces were from the explosion in the mine shaft that ended his life so long ago. The lithe male always made sure to be careful around the metal, taking great care to get the edges where the metal met Evan's flesh and getting each and every little dip and curve of the cold material. Philip always took his time in making sure his partner was clean.

The both of them really did look a lot less terrifying when they weren't completely and utterly filthy.

They would stay for hours in the special water hole that the Entity had provided them, washing their weapons - Evan, his cleaver, and Philip, Azarov's skull, respectively - and their clothes as best as they could. Afterwards, they would sit along the edge and relax for as long as they could until they absolutely had to leave for Trials.


	3. Commitment

3.  **C - Commitment.**  How committed are the otp+? What do they promise to and expect from each other? How do they show their commitment to each other?

 

The males liked to think of one another as rather committed to one another. They didn't really expect a whole lot out of one another, to be quite honest, though there were some things that they had to do in order to not upset the other too terribly. Or rather, Evan had to. See, Philip didn't care for the work they were made to do, and whenever he could, he liked to pretend that it didn't even exist more often than not. It made him horribly sick to even think about, and the one time a new Killer approached him asking for tips, he almost threw up. If it hadn't been for Evan coming in as fast as he had and laying down the ground rules of  _not_ talking to Philip about such things, the poor male probably  _would_ have thrown up. Another thing Evan had to do was to make sure that Philip participated in Trials as little as possible. In exchange, Philip had to keep their makeshift home nice and tidy.

That was all there was to it.

Sometimes, though, Evan would slip, more often than not out of frustration from a bad performance.

And when he did, he would know it because Philip would immediately take off elsewhere for a while before finally returning, looking exhausted and worn down. No doubt because the Entity forced him to work whenever he took off like that.

Evan would make sure to apologize and distract him for a while, take his mind off of the Trials. He would talk to him about other things, like music, the forms of transportation they had before being drawn into the Nightmare, things like that. It was small things. Sometimes, they would even talk about what they would do once outside the Nightmare. While unlikely, it was nice to think about.

By the time they would lay down, they would be so tired, so  _happy_ , that nothing else mattered anymore.

Just Philip.

Just Evan.

Together.


	4. Dance

4.  **D - Dance.**  Do a little dance! Make a little love! Get down tonight! Whoo~!

 

Evan and Philip had a very different ways of dancing. Not only was it due to the two males being from two different time periods - Evan around the late 1800s and Philip around anywhere between the 1930s to 1950s, but it was also a cultural difference. Philip didn't like to dance often unless the other Killers were involved as well. He explained that when he was growing up in Africa, long before moving to America, dancing was done more so to express the union of the community, so it wasn't often heard of for couples to dance together. Evan, on the other hand, liked to dance the waltz when the two were alone. His father had paid good money for Evan to grow up sophisticated and well mannered. He had a well paid for education and he had been more than ready to take over the MacMillan estate by the time his father fell ill.

The two males, of course, would compromise for one another.

If Evan wanted to dance, they would hide along the tree line and slow dance to music that they both seemed to hear only in their minds. The larger male couldn't help but try to keep count of how many times Philip would step on his foot by accident out of amusement.

If Philip wanted to dance, Evan would make an announcement in regard to it. After all, most of the other Killers actually grew rather bored between Trials. And some of them even seemed to know how to play music.

Except Michael.

He was banned from even trying.

Last time had ended... well, in a disaster.

And once the music would start, the lot of them would start to dance, following Philip's lead, enjoying themselves. Anna was probably the one who got into it the most, almost more than Philip himself.

It would always end when the lithe male was summoned to a Trial or if many of the Killers were summoned around the same time.

It was always fun, no matter what, though.


	5. Energy

5.  **E - Energy!**  A member of the otp+ is hyper or more hyper than usual.

 

Philip had been running around for hours and Evan was trying for the life of him to get the male to calm down. The lithe male was not having it, obviously, bouncing every time Evan grabbed him and grinning up at him excitedly. Evan wasn't even sure how the Hell he would slip from his iron grasp, but when he did, it just started to make him feel ridiculous. It was obvious that Philip was working on something, but he wasn't entirely sure as to  _what_ it was. Evan tried to follow him when catching him started to fail, but Philip would catch on quickly and turn invisible as to make it significantly harder to follow him.

Evan gave up trying at all and decided to sit back and watch him run around like a happy little puppy for what felt like hours. It wasn't until Philip had not run in front of him for a while that he stood and started to search for him. When he found him, he was excitedly working on something in front of him on the ground, humming quietly to himself. Philip hadn't noticed Evan standing nearby, and when he lifts up one of Evan's bear traps in his hands, he looked downright pleased with himself. The bear trap was as clean as a brand new one, and if Evan didn't know any better, he would say that there were new springs in place and other parts looked oiled and tuned to spring shut even faster than before.

Eyes wide behind his bone carve mask, Evan was stunned. He then smiled warmly. So  _that_ was what Philip was excited about. The lithe man must have found several springs littered about in the Trials and snagged them for just this. As for the oil, he wouldn't be surprised if Bubba or Max had let him borrow some.

When Philip realized Evan was there, he beamed brightly and stood, offering the cleaned and repaired bear trap excitedly.

Evan took it gingerly and looked it over. It honestly looked perfect. His smile grew and he kissed Philip on the cheek. "Thank you, Philip. I love it."

Clapping happily, Philip was beyond pleased with the results of his hard work. He kissed the male through the mask and then nuzzled him affectionately.


	6. Folklore

6.  **F - Folklore.**  Write about your otp+ in a fairy or folk tale style. Or: the otp+ shares their favorite folk tales and urban legends.

 

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a nobleman that went by the name of Evan MacMillan. He was the head of the MacMillan estate, and he ruled over his mining company with an iron fist. Many worked under him, and on the outside, it seemed as though the estate was a wonderful place in which to live. Of course, on the inside, it was anything but.

Philip Ojomo, a handsome foreign man from a distant land, had come to the estate himself a long time ago, working as the stable hand, taking care of the horses and making sure that the stables themselves were clean. He knew too well of the truth of how cruel the head of the estate could be, but he knew something that the others did not, not that he would ever dare voice it. He had found that the man was quite the honest gentleman. A sweet man, too. When Philip had hurt himself during a particularly harsh winter slipping on ice while going to feed the horses, he thought for sure that Mr. MacMillan would cast him out. He tried to hide the injury to the best of his ability, but he was caught. When Mr. MacMillan accessed the damage, he brought him to his office and did what he could to help him, even going as far as to make a makeshift brace for him.

When he could have easily been tossed aside and replaced, Philip was sparred.

He didn't dare to forget the man's kindness.

He worked harder, did more tasks, all in the hopes of impressing the man.

One day, on a cold winter's night a year later, Evan had summoned the stable hand to his office.

Philip was not sure as to why he had been summoned, but once he had arrived, he had been instructed to close and lock the door.

"Have a seat," Evan said calmly, gesturing to the arm chair before his desk. Once Philip sat down, Evan offered a warm smile to him. "I've noticed that you've been working harder around the estate since your incident last year."

Philip nodded excitedly. So his hard work  _had_ been noticed!

"I've also noticed how quiet you are..." Evan stood and turned, looking out the window, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. "Which is just one of the few reasons I've ask for your company tonight." He glanced back at the confused male before looking back out the window. "I believe I can trust you more than any other on this estate, Philip. Is it safe to assume that I can trust you as much as I do?" He glanced back to find the male nodding quickly. He resisted the urge to smirk in response to it. "Good... Then I will need you to keep quiet about something for me." With that, he closed the blinds and turned back to the stable hand, walking around the desk to get closer to him. He then stood before him. Without another word, he leaned down, closing his eyes.

Philip was stunned, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. When he pieced it together, he looked at the male in surprise. He then swallowed, licking his lips. It was true, he thought the man attractive, a perfect leader albeit cruel, but...

Before he knew it, his arms were around his neck and his lips were pressed against the larger man's own.

A secret shared between them, they appeared professional on the outside, but behind closed doors, things were very much not professional.


	7. Game

7.  **G - Game.**  The otp+ play a game together.

 

Philip stared intently at the ground in front of him, the stones painted black with ash and painted red with blood staring back at him. There wasn't much in the ways of games in the Nightmare, so often times, everyone had to make do with what materials they had. While most Killers contented themselves with playing hide and seek or wrestling, Philip preferred games that required focus and strategy, and Evan loved to indulge him. The grid they made for their makeshift form of checkers was a little large, but then, so were the rocks they found to play with. Evan had forced the a few of the male's pieces against the wall of the board and if Philip dared to jump them, he would be throwing himself at the risk of being jumped himself. With some thought, however, he moved a piece on the opposite side of the board and looked to Evan, signaling that it was his turn now.

Evan hummed some as he looked at the board. While his plan didn't immediately work, he was a patient man. Philip would have to move those pieces eventually. For now, he moved a piece close to the one Philip had just moved. He would set up an enticing trap, he thought to himself. The treat inside the trap would be more than enough to lure Philip in...

It worked, eventually.

In one grand sweep, later on in the game, Evan was able to take several of Philip's pieces and make a King piece, smirking grandly behind his mask at the devastation that was Philip's expression.

"You shouldn't have trusted me," teased the large male as he leaned back some, crossing his arms across his chest.

Philip looked at him evenly, his expression becoming eerily calm.

It wasn't until Evan was on the ground with Philip sitting purposefully on him, one leg crossed over the other and arms crossed and looking away angrily that Evan realized that his significant other was rather fast when he wanted to be.

He laughed.

"Someone is being a sore loser."

A rather heavy and rough bounce on his stomach made him groan.


	8. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I know that Christmas is celebrated in a lot of countries, but I want the illusion to be that Philip didn't really experience it, or at the very least, not to the extent that we in America do it.

8.  **H - Holiday.**  The otp+ celebrate a holiday or holiday weekend together.

 

Philip had experienced several holidays while in America, long before he got dragged into the Nightmare. New Years, Valentine's Day, Fourth of July - you know, the classics. But he never really understood the hype around one holiday in particular.

Christmas.

Maybe it was because at the time, he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with.

But now, as the Killers ran around decorating the desolate trees and wrapped up presents, Philip realized that he had a whole group of people he could celebrate it with.

However, he just... didn't feel anything in regards to the holiday?

It just felt like another day, just a bit colder than usual.

Evan had noticed that Philip was staying far off on the sidelines, frowning some to himself. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he was intent on making sure Philip felt included. It wouldn't be that good of a Christmas if his significant other wasn't involved. He stood and went over to him, gingerly taking his hand into his own. "Are you alright?"

Philip shrugged. He was well enough. 'I just don't understand this holiday,' he signed simply.

The larger male was confused for a moment before putting two and two together rather quickly. "Oh, that's right. You didn't have anyone after moving to America... I forgot about that..." He felt embarrassed to admit it, but it was true. It was easy to forget things about the past when you were busy in the Nightmare. He squeezed Philip's hand. He then leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Why don't you help me finish setting up? We're going to have a nice little party and enjoy ourselves. Maybe it'll make some more sense afterwards?"

Philip wasn't so sure, but for Evan, he would try.

Evan had him wrap some presents to start. Philip's wrapping skills left much to be desired, but he at least had the thing covered up. That was good, at least. Once that was finished, Evan had him help carry the presents to a large pile of gifts that had been made near the center of everything. They then went to help with the cooking aspect for a bit before they decided to leave it to the others for a while. When they walked under a low hanging branch, there was a chuckle from nearby. Glancing over, Philip was confused to see Anna chuckling at the two. Evan, however, looked up instead before snorting.

"Mistletoe? Seriously?" he grunted. "We're the only couple here. Figures."

Philip frowned before following Evan's line of sight. He looked even more confused now.

"We walked under it," Evan explained, looking down to Philip. "Which means we have to kiss."

Philip's cheeks immediately darkened his eyes wide. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to kiss Evan, it was more... well, he didn't like to kiss in front of other people. It always made him nervous for judgmental stares and glares. Evan, thankfully, took Philip by the shoulders, turned so that nobody could see the lithe male, and kissed him through his mask. He offered a warm smile when he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Philip," chuckled Evan as he stood straight. Philip had buried his burning face in Evan's chest, feeling the low rumble of hearty laughter bubble up throughout the larger male in response.


	9. If

9.   **I - If.**  Hypotheticals, uncertainties, worst and best case scenarios, you name it!

 

Philip was pacing back and forth, his eyes filled with worry and doubt as he thought to himself. He was thinking about what would happen if he tried to escape the Nightmare.

What if he found a way but Evan didn't want to leave with him?

What if he couldn't find a way and was trapped forever, like he feared?

What if the Entity found out that he was trying to leave?

There were many more 'what if's floating through his head, filling him with doubt, making his chest heavy and stomach tie up into knots.

Would he leave Evan behind if Evan didn't want to leave? Would he be willing to throw away the one happiness he had in this Hell hole in order to be free...? In order to never have to kill again? Would he eventually succumb to madness if he were truly trapped? Would he kill without any further remorse in that case? How would the Entity react to his trying to leave? Would it punish him? Stab him, tear him apart, tear him limb from limb, kill him over and over again until he dared not try to leave ever again?

He was shaking so bad that he didn't notice when he stopped, shrinking down until he was almost a ball on the ground.

Evan's warm chest against his back slowly brought him back, grounding him and relaxing him.


	10. 10

10.  **J - Just in case.**  The otp+ has all their bases covered. Or at least they think they do…

 

They had escaped the Nightmare.

After so long, and after a  _lot_ of convincing Evan to join him, Philip and Evan were finally  _free_.

They had planned out everything, down to the finest detail on they planned on living their lives. In a nice little secluded patch of woods right by the city. They would make a nice little shack and they would grow a garden and hunt for meat and slowly integrate back into society. Or, rather, Evan would. After Philip pulled out all the metal pieces and tended to the wounds, that is. Philip had hoped that he would go back to the way he used to be, but unfortunately, he had not. They would get two nice pets, one to keep out the mice and one to guard the house. They would be happy and they would have  _normal people problems_.

But, um... well...

They didn't exactly figure out what they would do if they ended up in the middle of nowhere after escaping.

It was going to be a  _long_ walk...


	11. Kiss

11.  **K - Kiss.**  Write a kissing scene of any kind! Get creative.

 

Philip had never been afraid to kiss Evan. He had been comfortable with his sexuality long before the Nightmare, and he remained to be comfortable with it long since escaping it. But their first kiss... Well, poor Philip damn near got his teeth punched out of his mouth in a fit of surprise.

Evan, unlike Philip, had not quite been as comfortable.

It wasn't that his father would disapprove or anything like that - in fact, he was pretty sure that his father wouldn't care. It was society as a whole that would have said something. It was for the family name that Evan hid his sexuality, his 'shame,' as he had called it before. He had been so terrified that he would tarnish his father's name, his  _own_ name if he was caught doing anything with another man. Even after being dragged into the Nightmare, Evan had feared being damned more than he already was. If not for Philip being patient and helping him, he probably still would have been the way he used to be.

When they shared their first kiss, it was wonderful, despite Evan nearly punching the shit out of Philip before hand.

It had been the first time Evan had ever kissed another man, and Philip had come in a little too fast without meaning to. Evan almost punched him, but Philip had been fast enough to pull away the moment he caught sight of muscle movement. After several silent apologies and a do-over, Evan was quite shocked to find that despite having bark-like lips, Philip was a really good kisser. Their tongues had danced a little awkwardly at first, trying to find some common ground, but once they had it, their tongues glided against one another with ease. In the heat of the moment, Evan had pulled Philip tighter to him, cupping the small of his back with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, pressing him flush against his own body.

Evan was pleased to remember his first kiss so fondly as he stayed up late at night, watching Philip sleep in the makeshift bed the two had fashioned.

Evan was pleased that he had the perfect man to kiss for his first time.


	12. Looks

12.  **L - Looks.**  The otp+ share glances.

 

Evan had felt Philip's gaze on him ever since he got home. However, whenever he glanced over to try and catch him in the act, Philip's gaze was aimed elsewhere, whether it be on the dishes he was washing or the food he was cooking. He grew increasingly agitated that he had yet to catch the male staring at him, trying to focus on the history book that rested open in one hand. Ever since they escaped the Nightmare, he tried to make sure the both of them were caught up on what had happened. It was... It was definitely a process.

Meanwhile, Philip kept feeling Evan's gaze on him over and over. He knew why, of course. He kept glancing over himself, worried about his love. The male had been unusually quiet since he got home and started reading. He would look away just in time for Evan to glance over himself. Once the feeling of being watched would fade, he would look back over at the male. Evan's brow was furrowed, one leg crossed over the other and lightly bouncing in agitation. Philip decided that once he had dinner ready, he would confront him, try to see what was bothering him so badly. Once their meal was finished, he made two plates and went to sit with Evan, offering one plate to him.

Evan bookmarked his place in the book and set it off to the side, taking the plate with a nod of thanks.

'Are you okay?' Philip signed to him as they ate. 'You've been really quiet since you got home.'

"Hmm...? Oh. I didn't realize it," admitted Evan. Is that why Philip had been looking at him so often? "I have a lot on my mind... Work is grinding on my nerves, or rather, the people are. If they put  _me_ in charge..." He huffed some before shaking his head. "Probably for the best I'm  _not_ the one in charge, though..."

Philip huffed slightly before kissing his cheek. 'You'll get there, Evan. Just keep at it. Alright? And don't make me worry like that again.'


	13. Muscles

13.  **M - Muscles.**  The otp+ show off their muscles, or lack their of, flexing for their partner(s).

 

Evan smirked some as he flexed his muscles at Philip. It had been a while since they left the Nightmare, but Evan was pleased to have started a workout that allowed him to keep his strong body. Hell, he was pretty sure he bulked up a little, too! He couldn't help but be proud of himself. When Philip touched his muscles, he felt his pride swell. He watched him as he trailed thin fingers along his muscles, feeling the strain and the pulsing of a heartbeat under the flesh.

'You're really doing well,' smiled the male as he looked up at Evan. He then flexed his own arms, trying to show off what little he had. 'I think my own have been growing since we got here. What do you think?'

Evan chuckled and looked over Philip's muscles, tilting his head some. He nodded approvingly. "I think you're right," mused the male. "If only a little, though." He chuckled good naturedly at the slight pout that resulted from his words.


	14. Nevermind

14.  **N - Nevermind.**  Whatever it was, it isn’t important anymore.

 

Philip sighed heavily as he looked down at the floor, frowning deeply to himself. He was angry, but he wasn't sure why at this point. Evan had said something to set him off, but now that he was slowly calming down, he was realizing how ridiculous it was. He huffed a little to himself, frowning deeply to himself. Maybe it was the mentioning of Evan's shitty boss... Maybe that was it. It made him remember...

His anger bubbled back up.

Azarov.

He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. The bastard was dead - Philip had made sure to that. He returned tiredly to the living room and collapsed next to Evan, leaning against him. 'Sorry for blowing up...' he signed lazily.

"It's alright... I just wish I knew-."

'Bad boss. Bad memories.'

"Oh."

'It's not important anymore. I'll get over it eventually.'


	15. Our

15.  **O - Our.**  In what ways do the otp+ share their lives?

 

The two shared most everything with one another, physically and emotionally. More often than not, Philip's anger was Evan's anger, his joy was Evan's joy, and so on. Evan would, on purpose, buy small presents for Philip whenever he, himself, was feeling down, just so that Philip's joy would rub off on him. They shared glances, gentle touches, sweet kisses... Tears, blood, and flesh... They shared it all.

If there was something they didn't share, it was because of how personal it was. For example, Philip didn't share much in regards to his past save for everything that happened prior to his job as a mechanic and car crusher. Anything past that was off limits until he felt ready. Only little hints every now and then were given, even then. It was similar to how Evan hid the fact of how he abandoned his sick father after a while of treatments and medicines not working. A part of him wondered idly if anyone ever found the old man's sickly body.


	16. Past

16.  **P - Past.**  The otp+ find something that reminds one or both/all of them of the past.

 

It had been a year since Philip and Evan had left the Nightmare. Nobody had found their home yet, nobody had bothered them... They had a nice little garden that Philip always tended to, one that produced a bountiful harvest. They would keep what they needed and sell off the excess, or at least Evan would whenever he went into work. Needless to say, his coworkers had thought he had himself a wife until he corrected them. They wanted to meet Philip, they had told Evan, but he had told them that Philip rarely left home unless it was to go out on a walk or to wash in the nearby stream. Since Evan had a job, they got themselves electricity along with phones to keep in touch, so Philip would advertise his garden and give out tips here and there to make a nice, big harvest. Sometimes, he would do the same with his cooking if he felt particularly proud of it. Evan, meanwhile, would look for hunting guides and tips so that he could hunt during the proper seasons.

However, some of the platforms that Philip liked to use would give him suggested posts and feeds. One in particular was just a tiny bit far fetched, it being abandoned locations covered in vegetation. He found most of those places to be quite fascinating, and sometimes, he would come across something familiar, like the old MacMillan estate or Crotus Prenn Asylum.

But now, he was trembling with a hand over his mouth as he sat on the couch, the post on his phone staring back at him.

He should have known this would have happened eventually if he had found the other places, but he had silently hoped in the back of his mind...

It was Autohaven Wreckers, his old place of work. He swallowed thickly, seeing it covered in plant life from head to toe, the cars, crushed and not, no longer there. It seemed that they had been hauled away to a scrap yard if the caption underneath was to be believed.

' _Abandoned in 1939, Autohaven Wreckers was the scene of numerous gang related murders, including the head of the gang Afanasy Azarov, which, all irony aside, was quite literally missing at the scene upon the discovery of his murdered body. Several of the people who worked there had vanished shortly after his death, seeing no reason to stay as they no longer seemed to have a job, including suspect Philip Ojomo, who was thought to have killed Azarov in a fit of rage after finding out the grim nature of his real job. Ever since the murders, Autohaven Wreckers has been officially shut down and condemned by the state. Back in 2006, they began to take away the cars, both crushed and not, to be used as scrap metal and in the making of newer vehicles. There have been plans to demolish the place in and of itself and bury the grim memories with a new building of some sort, but nothing concrete as of yet._ '

Philip felt sick to his stomach. Part of him was grateful that the grim reminder of his actions would be torn down, but another part wished they wouldn't. He missed that place, despite everything. Maybe... Maybe if he never found out what he was doing, things would have been alright...

No.

No, to want to deny it like that...

That would be wrong to those who died there.

He bookmarked the page and shakily typed out a comment.

' _Azarov had what was coming to him. It's a shame that they want to bury the memories of those who were wronged there, though._ '


	17. Quote

17.  **Q - Quote.**  A member of the otp+ remembers something their sweetie told them. It fills them with DETERMINATION!

 

Evan sighed heavily as he rolled his lunch about in his hands, tilting his head some. He wasn't very hungry. He hadn't been all day. Something was eating at him, but for the life of him, he wasn't sure as to what. He would have messaged Philip about it, but there was no need to worry him. After all, Evan was sure that it was going to pass before the day was out. He nibbled enough of his meal to get him through the rest of his shift, having only a few minutes left to his lunch break. As he made his way back to his computer where he could clock back in, he remembered something Philip had told him.

'Even if you aren't feeling up to par, just remember your own values, Evan. If you don't pull your weight, what good are you?'

Evan remembered laughing some at the time. He didn't know why, but seeing Philip sign those words at him had been quite humorous. Maybe because Philip's beliefs were a little different in that as long as you tried, that was what mattered. But he had known that Evan believed in something else, and that was how he was trying to encourage him to get back on his feet and try again, harder than before.

It worked then, and it seemed to work now, too.

Clocking back in, Evan plowed through his work quickly, efficiently, and even got a head start on a project he had been assigned that wasn't due for a few weeks.


	18. Rain

18.  **R - Rain.**  Are the otp+ caught up in the bad weather, cozy inside, or are they somewhere like on a space ship or in the middle of the desert yearning for a good storm?

 

Philip sighed quietly as he set out yet another bowl to catch the droplets of rain that fell through the cracks in their ceiling. Really, Evan would have to spend a little money to get a proper roof... For now, though, what they had was more than sufficient, if only a little flawed. Feeling that he had once again caught all the dripping spots with various pots and bowls and buckets, Philip went over to the large bed that was behind a black, silk curtain. Pushing it aside and then sliding it shut behind him, Philip slid into bed beside Evan, laying his head on his chest.

"Thanks," murmured Evan, wrapping an arm around the male. "I know the sound of the rain dripping into bowls and stuff like that drives you nuts, but I don't want to have to re-floor the... floor. You know what I mean."

Philip hummed before nuzzling into him, purposefully burying one ear against the male's chest and trying to listen to the heavy thump thump of his heart. It was nice, hearing it so loud in his ear...

Evan held him tight with a loving sigh.

The rain above, hitting the roof over and over in a nice, soothing pattern, lulling the two to sleep.


	19. Smooth

19.  **S - Smooth**. A taste, texture, a pick up line. Anything as long as it’s  _smooth_.

 

Chocolate.

Philip absolutely delighted in  _chocolate_.

He had long since forgotten how good the stuff tasted, and when Evan first brought home chocolate for him, he was  _in Heaven._

It was so smooth, so  _delicious_ and warm... It clung to every part of his mouth and seemingly continued to melt for  _hours_ when it was just mere minutes.

Evan wouldn't bring it home often, but when he did, he was usually ignored for the better part of an hour while Philip enjoyed the candy he was given. It was a basic necessity if the larger male wanted to work from home and not be cuddled into... well, not working. It worked, and generally, right after, Philip was a happy little mess of chocolate and Evan would have to clean his mouth a little since he had gone overboard. It was a rare treat, one that Evan treated like a bottle of fine wine.

Really, he saved it for when he needed it most.


	20. Token

20.  **T - Token.**  Person A gives person B and/or C+ something of theirs. Or arcade tokens. Or both??

 

Neither male really had much to give aside from themselves. Every little gift was either bought or made, never quite personal to themselves. But when Philip was given Evan's mask, he was stunned. Evan had kept the thing close, no matter what, but now, over a year later after being freed, the male had finally thought it was time to let it go. He had been so hesitant, handing it to Philip. But it meant so much.

It wasn't just a token of affection.

It was a token of their shared past.

Of their shared pains and, heh,  _trials_.

It was a promise that they would never go back there. It was a promise that they wouldn't allow their past to define them.

Philip had given him his bell in turn, tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

They would  _never_ go back. They  __would _never_ allow their past to define them ever again. They were no longer Killers... Really, in their own rights, they had done what was needed. Evan did it to protect his family, and Philip had done it to protect anyone Azarov would have set his eyes on later. They had no reason to kill again.


	21. Urban

21\. U - Urban. The otp+ spends some time in a big city.

Evan had been hesitant in bringing Philip to the city for the first time. It wasn't because he wasn't sure the male could handle it, that wasn't it at all. It was more... Well, Philip had been made into a monster and despite having escaped the being that made him that way, he had not reverted back. Nor would he ever, the pair feared. But it wasn't fair to Philip to be cooped up in the small house all the time. But it was cold enough out in the city that they could wrap Philip up all nice and snug and people wouldn't really question his appearance.

Philip was as snug as a bug in a rug. He loved feeling the snow as it fell on what little of his face he had exposed; he loved how real it felt in comparison to that piss poor excuse of snow that the Entity would give them every now and then. He wanted to do everything in the city - from walking around to getting a cup of coffee to watching some poor street performer who wanted extra cash so badly that he played out in the streets in this weather.

At Philip's request, Evan gave the man a twenty dollar bill.

The more lithe one of the two was quite pleased, hugging Evan's arm happily as they walked through the city. They even asked some people to take pictures of the pair together. When asked why Philip covered himself so much when it wasn't really all that cold out, Evan was quick to grunt and tell people to mind their own business. Except a little more gruffly and rudely.

Outside of that, though, the city was nice. They would definitely try to find ways of getting Philip into the city more often without anyone noticing the obvious...  _issues_ about him.


	22. Vows

22.  **V - Vows.**  Write your otp+’s wedding vows or, if you prefer: love letters to each other.

 

It had taken a long while before Evan could find someone he could trust to ordain a wedding with him and Philip. It was thanks to a lingering fear that if anyone saw Philip, they would call him a monster, they would chase him away despite how he lived in the woods already as it were, away from the city and its people. But Evan had been careful. Extremely so. The man he was entrusting with the duty of ordaining their wedding was a coworker and friend. A good one at that. He promised that he would help make the wedding both fun and comfortable for all involved, despite the fact that not many were likely to show. Philip wanted to 'livestream' the wedding on his social media, whatever the Hell that meant, and that made it a little more... challenging.

But here they were.

Both fitted into suits and looking nervously at one another as Philip's 'followers' - again, Evan didn't know what exactly that was supposed to mean - and Evan's coworkers watched, Evan's friend talking about something or another beside them. Then he said the words they each had been waiting for.

"And now, it is time to read the vows." Evan's friend held up a few sheets of paper, smiling. "They've asked me to read them in their place seeing as to how Philip, himself, is mute." He cleared his throat then, looking over the papers in his hands. "First, we'll start with Evan's vows to Philip." He smiled a little. "'Philip, I know the way we met was beyond unconventional, and that alone is the understatement of the century, but I want you to know that I still found myself falling for you, despite everything around us. You deserve so much better than the stray mutt that is me, but if even after being together all these years you still want to be with me? I'll count my blessings. Every last one.'"

Philip was smiling as Evan looked away with a heavy blush. He was still terrible with conveying his emotions.

"And now, onto Philip's vows to Evan," Evan's friend announced, switching pages in his hands. "'Evan, every day I spend with you is a reminder of those dark times we shared. You are a reminder in that you kept me grounded, kept me sane in a place where such things didn't exist. And you, now, are a reminder of hope. Hope that even if I am struggling to keep afloat, to keep from drowning, I will survive. Not only that, but I will  _live_. I know to most, those words are one in the same... but to me, they mean something else. To survive is to exist, to keep my body going where my will will not. To live is to love and laugh and  _feel_ , to make sure that nobody can take that away from me ever again. I love you, Evan MacMillan. Even if sometimes I want to beat you over the head with the severed spine in my closet.'" The man paused, blinking as he did a double take at the paper. "Wait what?"

Philip and Evan were too busy snickering to themselves to notice his concern.


	23. Wish

23.  **W - Wish.**  Make a wish!

 

Sometimes, if the nights were nice enough and they could see the starry night sky, Evan and Philip would lay out in the grass by the small river bank and just... stare up into the sky, finding constellations and making up their own. Philip liked to do it more than Evan did, and realistically, the larger male was more content to sit back and watch as his husband - ah, that word was still a fuzzy feeling on his tongue - had fun.

Though sometimes, he couldn't help but get startled when Philip would start to rapidly pat his chest and point to the sky, where a star would occasionally shoot across the dark expanse of the night.

"Make a wish," Evan hummed.

He didn't need to make one himself.

He had everything he could have ever wanted and more right there in his arms.


	24. Xylophone

24.  **X - Xylophone.**  There aren’t many x words.

 

Evan wasn't sure why, but he hated the xylophone. Maybe it was because a coworker showed him a dumb video where a kid played a ringtone then asked whose phone was ringing. Maybe it was because there were miniature versions of it that were made exclusively for children.

_Or maybe, it was because Philip had found them on social media and would. Not. Stop. Watching. Them._

The sounds of the accursed instrument haunted his mind day in and day out until he finally snapped and angrily demanded that Philip  _not_ watch those things while he was home. It was driving him mad!

The grin that formed on Philip's face filled Evan with dread and realization.

Philip was watching them on  _purpose_.


	25. Yes

25.  **Y - Yes.**  The otp+ or a member of the otp+ accepts a challenge, quest, request, etc.

 

It wasn't often that Evan had some of his coworkers over for drinks, but when he had them, there was one simple rule.

Do.

Not.

 _Scream_.

That rule was primarily for the first couple of times since he wasn't sure how they were going to handle Philip's appearance. They handled it surprisingly well, though he wasn't sure if it was because the man's appearance didn't phase them much or they knew better than to break Evan's one rule. Either way, Evan couldn't help but commend them. By now, they had grown used to Philip - they had even come to love his cooking and how good of a host he was to them. They always liked to come over at least one or twice a month, if only to have a taste of Philip's homemade salad, made with homegrown vegetables along with his own home cooked hamburgers. Most of the seasonings Philip grew himself, as well.

It always made Philip happy whenever they were over, too. Perhaps it was because he was actually socializing with someone who wasn't Evan and who wasn't just a nameless face behind a screen that could be anywhere in the world. It was nice.

However, this time around, Evan's coworkers were feeling a bit... rowdy. They were arm wrestling for no other reason than to see who was the strongest. So far, they seemed pretty well matched... until they challenged Evan.

Evan had shrugged. "Why not?" he grunted.

He had beaten them with such ease that it wasn't even amusing.

"Wait, what about Philip?" the men ask. All at once, all eyes are on the lithe man.

They lost to him just as bad as they had lost to Evan.

They demanded then for Evan and Philip to face off against one another.

There was a good two minutes with neither of them budged once they had started. Then Philip looked at Evan idly, a bored look on his face. He slowly signed something with one hand only for it to fluster Evan so much that it distracted him, allowing the male to win. Philip just smiled innocently as the others gaped in shock.

Evan scoffed, fighting down the blush that threatened to dust his cheeks.


	26. Zoo

26.  **Z - Zoo.**  The otp+ spend some time observing and/or interacting with animals.

 

For as long as the pair has lived in their secluded little home, they never really had much issue with the local wildlife before. Evan had made sure of that when they first arrived. However, as of late, there had been a few sightings of a lone wolf lurking around the area. That alone had been worrying Philip. It wasn't that he was afraid for his garden or anything - it was that he was worried that the wolf would try to attack him or Evan. They were capable men, but neither of them were fond of pain, both in receiving it and in giving it outside of the bedroom. They didn't want to hurt the wolf and they didn't want it to hurt  _them_.

Evan had tried to chase it off on numerous occasions but it always came back...

Each time, it seemed to let Evan get closer, too, it seemed.

It was strange, getting closer and closer to the wolf. Like it was testing its luck before running away until later.

After a while, Evan got close enough to touch it.

Within the hour, he seemed to have befriended it, carrying it back inside the house like a baby and announcing with pride that they had a new pet.

Needless to say,  _Philip damn near had a heart attack_.


	27. &

27.  **& -**  the otp+ have multiple activities planned. Maybe too many.

 

Sometimes, plans are a pain to keep, especially when you have quite the list of plans you want to do.

Philip had a whole day planned - get up, eat, check the garden, feed Max (their pet wolf - they had named him after their friend of long ago), bathe, go out for a nice long walk along the outskirts of town, get a quick bite to eat, go to the park, and so on. However, when the perfect day had presented itself for him to go out and do everything he wanted...

Neither him nor Evan wanted to get up.

Evan had been exhausted from work, having pulled not only an all nighter, but also a double shift the day prior. It had been a favor to a friend, and really, they wanted the extra money just to fix up the house a bit more. They may have fixed the leaks, but they had plans for the small thing. They wanted to make it bigger, but better at the same time.

Philip, on the other hand, was sick. He had come down sick with the stomach bug. Not only that, but his past was haunting him again, now that he was bored and in bed. Depression was kicking him hard, but he didn't ask Evan to help ground him. He hated relying on him so heavily, so he laid there, suffering in silence.

Max was a good pet, though. He knew when his master was upset. He had purposefully gotten up on the bed when he wasn't supposed to and burrowed himself into the male's arms, laying against him. The tight hug he received only proved that he was right in getting up there.

When Max wasn't immediately pushed off the bed, Evan groaned and rolled over, hugging Philip from behind with a huff. "Tomorrow... I'll get some dinner on the way home for all of us... Get a nice movie for the tele... A date at home. Okay?"

Philip hummed, feeling a little better at the thought.


	28. !

28. **! -**  Surprise! Something unexpected happens. (Ex. A member of the otp+ shows up for a surprise visit)

How does the otp+ react?

 

When Philip and Evan woke up one morning, they were not expecting there to be another person in the house. Max had been staring at the door since they stirred that morning, and when they opened the door, he started to growl in the general direction of the couch. Philip saw the twelve year old child on the couch before Evan did, signing for him to hold Max back. Slowly, the three approached the couch, though Evan and Max stood away from Philip and the child. Kneeling by the couch, the lithe man slowly shook the child awake.

The child screamed.

Philip immediately had his hands up, showing that there was nothing to be afraid of. When the child calmed, the man looked to Evan.

"What are you doing here?" Evan grunted, cocking a brow. When the child didn't look his way, he repeated himself. When once again he received no reply, he looked to Philip before grunting out, "Think he's deaf?"

The lithe man nodded and looked to the child. He signed, 'What are you doing here?'

This time the child responded. 'Sleeping,' he signed.

'But why here? You're in the middle of the woods. Where are your parents?'

The look of fear and pain that crossed the child's face was enough of an answer. Evan looked to Philip and Philip returned the look. The child must have been running away from home... and while the logical thing would have been to return him to his parents, they both had a feeling that there was something else at play there. They nodded to one another. The child could stay until they found out the truth.

'Alright,' Philip signed to the boy. 'You can stay here as long as you promise to help me around the house. It's not a lot, really. I keep it pretty tidy as is. As for our pet, I'll help him warm up to you. He's just not used to new people. Once he gets to know you, though, he's a big teddy bear.'


	29. ?

29. **? -**  Time to clear things up! A member of the otp needs something explained.

 

It was just another evening in the house, a couple of days after they welcomed Aubrey, the little deaf boy, into their home. With his small head in Philip's lap, Aubrey seemed to be asleep, especially with Philip playing gingerly with his hair. Max was laying against the couch in front of the small boy, as though protecting him, and really, the boy appreciated it. It somehow made him feel safer. Evan sat beside Philip, his arm around his shoulders. It was pretty silent in the house save for the low volume of the television playing some game show or another. Now that Aubrey was asleep, not that he would have cared either way, Evan felt safe asking Philip a question that had been nagging him for so long.

"Philip... What did you  _do_ to end up...  _there_ _?_ _"_

Philip paused before letting out a low, heavy sigh. Continuing to stroke Aubrey's hair, he signed with his free hand, 'Hold on.' He fished out his phone from his little bag at his hip and pulled up his bookmarks. It took him a second of scrolling before he found what he was looking for. He handed the phone to Evan. 'Read the caption.'

It took Evan a moment, but once he read it through, he frowned. "So wait, your Boss was making you kill people without your own knowledge...?" He quickly put two and two together. "And you somehow found out. You got angry at being used for something so terrible and you lashed out. Right?"

Philip nodded sadly.

Evan sat aside the phone before cupping Philip's cheek sweetly, resting his forehead against his own. "I'm sorry that you had been used like that... and for that to be enough to draw its attention..."

Philip teared up some before leaning more against Evan. With a thick swallow, he signed, 'And you?'

Evan looked away then. "I... I blew up a mine with all the workers in it. They were conspiring against me... against my father. I couldn't let them... I couldn't... So I did what I had to do. All that shrapnel that was in me? All from that mine." He wrapped his other arm around Philip and squeezed him some. "I hope that doesn't change your point of view of me any..."

The lithe male shook his head. 'In the end, we're both Killers. If not by choice, then by force. I can't judge you for that.'


	30. Prompt: The Sequel

30.  **: -**  It’s  _ **Prompt: The Sequel**_. Write a second part to one of the previous prompts.

 

It had been a few weeks since Philip and Evan had taken in Aubrey. He hadn't been really open the first few days, but after a while, he started to relax around the two men. He had been scared at first to allow either of them to touch him... but when they proved that they weren't going to hurt him, he seemed to allow it, bit by bit. After touch, he started to tell them more and more about himself. Where he came from, who he was... Not there was much to tell. But then... almost a month later, he had started to show them why he had been in the woods that night they found him.

Funny how bruises, when made dark enough, can stay for so long.

They were faded for the most part, but Philip could still see them. He could still see the sickly yellow color.

And the scars... Oh, the scars on his arms... It was no wonder he refused to show them until now. They were painfully obvious.

His breathing had grown ragged, his vision turning dark at the edges. The last time he felt this sort of rage was at Azarov...

Evan had to calm him down.

Philip was not happy that someone had hurt a child. Not just any child either. Not anymore. Aubrey was  _their_ child now. They would go through the proper adoption formalities as soon as they could, but to the two men... Aubrey was already theirs.

Evan struggled for a moment, but once he got his hands to work properly, he asked Aubrey who his parents were.

He wasn't planning anything serious... Not yet. He would do his research first.

After all, he has to make sure that nobody would notice if two lowlifes go missing first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thirty days worth of writing and making some semblance of a story. I know I missed a few days and had to post multiple chapters in a single day, but when I first started working on this, I was a bit busy for the most part. I went to Jacksepticeye's show, then I went to a wedding for a few days and otherwise... work. And Yakuza 6. Mostly work, though. I know I'm nobody special, but... for all of you who have read this so far, left a kudos and/or comment, bookmarked this, and so on... Thank you. It's hard being a writer when it feels like nobody cares. For so long, I actually didn't want to write for exactly that reason. But, since coming here, to AO3... Since I started this account, I've felt wanted.
> 
> So, in light of this... I'm taking a few more requests. I have one already for a dude on here, one who asked for another fic for Anna/Philip/Claudette. So there's one. I'll take three more. Outside of that... I have two more fics planned. One for someone on tumblr that I follow and another for another tumblr I follow.
> 
> Leave a comment down below and I'll add it to my list. First come, first serve.
> 
> Once again, thank you all. <3


End file.
